Floating
by chulgry
Summary: Elsa is a 21 year old wash up, according to her parents, working minimum wage, life-guarding at a community pool. But contrary to their belief she loves what she does. She loves being in control of at least this one aspect of her life. That is until one person comes along to shake things up.
1. Quieter

Elsa sat quietly overlooking the pool, her pool. She had been a lifeguard for quite some time now, her parents urged her to get a "real" job to pay bills and such. She just couldn't do it. The water was her home. Her peace. She enjoyed what she did. Water had beauty, but also great danger. She protected others from that danger. She was satisfied. _I'm content I don't need to justify anything I do to others_, she thought her mind straying from the blue water to the bluer sky.

She continued to repeat her mantra until a scream took all of her attention. She jumped from her chair, scanning the area for flailing bodies or submerged children. She huffed out a perturbed breath when she found the source of the shrieking. A fiery red head with her hair in two long braids quickly waded across the water to escape (what Elsa assumed was) her boyfriend, who chased her with a water gun. They were causing quite a fuss and annoying other bystanders at the pool. Elsa had to intervene.

"Excuse me, I'm afraid you're making too much noise, can you keep it a little quieter?"

Elsa had tried to the best of her abilities to come off as kind as possible, though her social skills were not as strong as her swimming skills. While Elsa was contemplating whether or not she had come off as a complete ass, the red headed girl had swam to the edge of the pool to meet Elsa's downcast eyes.  
"I'm so sorry, I forget to be polite when I'm with my brother Kristoff sometimes, he has that sort of rowdy affect on people" she said half smiling shooting a glance over to the tall blonde man.

Elsa just stared at her dumbfounded by her unique beauty. From far away she couldn't see her tan freckle dusted face, or her sparkling aqua blue eyes. Elsa couldn't not compare them to her crystal clear pool. Not knowing what on earth could have possibly possessed her to, Elsa looked downward. As a deep rouge blush tinted her face upon the sight of the woman's bosoms, Elsa forced herself to look up to meet the red heads eyes. Only, Elsa noticed the woman was no longer looking at her. Well she was looking at her, but it was where she was looking. _Is she…no she can't be…sh-she totally is!_ Elsa thought a small smile spreading across her face. She had been doing the same thing Elsa had seconds earlier, she was checking her out.

The girl finally met Elsa's eyes.  
"Oh, I um haha, I-uh, w-what's your name?" Elsa chuckled at the girls adorable awkwardness.  
"It's Elsa, and yours?"  
"Oh my names Anna"  
_Anna_ Elsa thought, _I like that name, it suits her perfectly._  
"Well Anna as long as you keep the noise down, we shouldn't have any problems" Elsa smiled at Anna adding a wink to solidify her friendly attitude.  
"Oh-oh yeah the noise thing, yeah we'll be less quiet, um I mean quieter…We won't make any more sound." Anna stumbled across her sentence.

Elsa smiled and turned to walk back to her station, but as she was leaving she heard Kristoff swim to Anna and say "Who was that? She's hot!" The last words Elsa heard before she thrust herself into her tall lifeguard chair were, "Fuck yeah she is"


	2. Private Lesson

The next morning Elsa awoke, she found herself covered in a cold sweat. She had the same dream she had been having for the past four years. It would start with her in the middle of a calm glassy ocean under a starry sky. If Elsa did not already know the outcome of this dream, it would have been beautiful. But she did.

She would begin to swim, panicking, looking for land when none was in sight. Then she would sink further and further into the depths of the black ocean. There were no sea creatures in her dream. Just her and this monstrous body of water. She did not drown, however. She could breathe just fine. What made this dream a nightmare was the fact that she was completely and utterly alone. She would always wake after she realized that.

"Fuck" Elsa sighed and got out of bed. She headed to her shower and let the water wash away what was left of the nightmare…for now. After she finished showering she threw on her red one piece suit, her white hoodie with the words "Arendelle Community Lifeguard" printed in a bold maroon, and some red shorts. This was her usual attire. She then combed her platinum blonde hair and wove it into a french braid, smoothing her bangs back.

_What are you doing with your life?_ Elsa asked herself this question almost daily while in front of her steamed mirror. Unable to provide an answer, she grabbed her car keys and left for work.

The pool was the only part of her life she had complete control of. It was the only thing she was good at. She arrived to her escape at 5:37 AM. _Twenty-three minutes early…I guess that's enough time for my usual laps._ She thought stripping herself of her clothing, leaving only her swimsuit.

She looked at the pool, as she always did admiring its static beauty, when suddenly an image flashed into her mind. A redheaded beauty with eyes bluer and deeper than any pool Elsa had ever known. Elsa was annoyed with herself. _Stop. Stop that. You need to be focused today. Besides,_ she convinced herself, _Anna probably isn't even gay. She was just being friendly and you have to go perv out on a- what like 17 year old girl?_ Elsa knew Anna could have been older, she definitely had the shape of a woman. It was her attitude that convinced her she was younger. So upbeat, so cheerful. To positive to be old enough to know what the world is really like. To have it beat you down.

_You're spending way to much time thinking about this girl you don't even really know. Just get in the water and do what you do best._ Elsa dove in, with perfect form. She shot under the water like a bullet. She was at the end of the pool by the time she had come up for air.

"Hey!" Elsa jumped as she heard the perky greeting. "Oh I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you! I just, um the guy at the desk inside said I should come out here and tell you, I paid for the beginner package and um I guess you're my instructor" Anna looked down and smiled as she said the last few words.

"Oh, ok yeah that's-is um is your brother here too?" Elsa asked inquiring in whether or not this was a private lesson. "Nope just me" Anna giggled. She then stripped herself of her oversized t-shirt and jean shorts, revealing a rather…well revealing two piece swimsuit.

Elsa subconsciously scanned the girls body going over every piece of bronzed freckled skin until she realized what she was doing. "Next time you might want to wear a one-piece suit" She had tried to recover from her not so subtle visual feast, but yet again ended up making things worse. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know" Anna said disappointed and somewhat ashamed. She started to cover her body with her arms, when Elsa choked out, "Not that it looks bad. It doesn't at all. Just for aerodynamic purposes ya know? I mean I'm really not complain-" Elsa clenched her jaw shut and closed her eyes. She heard Anna laugh full heartedly at her expense. A deep red blush was creeping up Elsa's neck and face, when she heard Anna enter the water.

"So" The redhead questioned, "what's the best position for beginners?" Elsa cursed herself for blushing at Anna's phrasing, but continued, "Let's start off with the crawl stroke" Elsa explained how to do the move and used herself as an example, swimming from one side of the pool to the other. "Okay now you give it a go"Anna performed faultlessly. "I'm just going to assume that was beginners luck" Elsa chuckled.

"Okay what's next Mr. Miyagi?" Anna giggled in response. "Let's try the breast stroke" Elsa replied paying no attention to a reference from one of her favorite movies. "Oh sounds fun, has one of my favorite things in the title"

Elsa's mouth flew open in shock and her head whipped around to meet Anna's unrelenting half lidded gaze. _Oh my fucking god. She just…does that mean she's-she's biting her lip shitshitshit._

Elsa was not prepared for this so she did the only thing she could think of, she swam away. She did so using the breast stroke. _Okay kill two birds with one stone, avert the sexual tension and teach her what she paid for, ok good._

But when she shot back towards Anna and resurfaced completely, she could see Anna was not satisfied. "U-um your turn" Elsa said smiling, hoping for forgiveness. Without a word Anna not only executed the stroke perfectly but did so with such grace, that it left Elsa confused. _There is no way a beginner could do a breast stroke that fucking well._ "You don't even need these lessons, do you?" Elsa interrogated as Anna caught her breath.

"It doesn't matter whether I need them or not I'm paying for them." Anna said this stoically, which seemed oddly out of character. _Is she…mad at me?_

"Well are you going to teach me another stroke or just stand there contemplating life?" Elsa looked up to see Anna with a crooked smile and a fire in her eyes. _God she's adorable._

"Okay," Elsa said rolling her eyes a smile teasing at her lips, "the next stroke we're going to try is the backstroke. This one is a little different because you'll be belly up swinging your arms back over your head to propel you like this-" Elsa demonstrated the stroke. "Okay you ready?" Elsa said fully expecting Anna to dart across the pool with ease. "Actually, would you mind helping me get the form down?" Elsa moved towards her before realizing that she was about to have full physical contact with Anna skin on skin.

Anna floated on her back awaiting Elsa's touch to guide her. As Elsa's palm made contact with the small of Anna's back gingerly lifting her up, she felt a sudden warmth move through her body. "S-so you just want to keep your arms tight like this-" Elsa moved her hand from the small of her back up to Anna's palm straightening her arm. This action made the red head shiver causing Elsa to blush in response. "And do the um the…" Elsa was getting lost in Anna's aqua eyes. "Flutterkick"

Elsa's eyes were now almost closed leaning into Anna's face. But what she met was a face full of water.

Anna had started across the pool using Elsa's instruction, yet again flawlessly. Elsa wasn't sure if she was annoyed of relieved. But when Anna returned she came as close to Elsa's face as she could without making contact.

Elsa could feel Anna's every inhale and exhale of breath. She could feel Anna's warmth radiating from her body. Elsa looked at Anna's lips. They looked warm, inviting, wet. _You can't do this. For godsakes she could be underage or or her parents, she's not like you she hasn't had the time to figure her life out. Fuck, you haven't even figured your life out and your 21!_

Anna moved towards her pressing their bodies closer. "A-Anna how old are you?"

"18. Why?" Anna replied shooting her a curious glance.

"Do you even know what you want? Here? Right now?" Anna moved backwards and looked at Elsa sternly,  
"Elsa does being 18 legally mean I am considered an adult?"  
"Yes I suppose, but-"  
"So not only am I legally considered an adult, I've been living away from home for almost a year now, paying my own bills, and working two jobs to support myself." "Anna-" Elsa tried to apologize but Anna continued,  
"I know what I want Elsa. I knew what I wanted the second I saw you sitting in that chair. I want you."  
At that moment Elsa lost what little self control she had been practicing and leaned in to Anna tracing her jawline with her hot wet lips.  
"If you know what you want," Elsa whispered, "then why are you still talking?"


	3. Bedhead

Anna's lips crashed into Elsa's as soon as she finished her sentence.

"_If you know what you want then why are you still talking?_"

The words were ringing in her ears.

_What is she doing to me. How can she have this hold on me?_ Anna thought as her tongue traced Elsa's lips begging for entrance. When the blondes lips parted Anna's mind went numb.

There was no room for any thoughts to enter her head due to the immense lust that had taken over all rational thinking. She didn't "want"Elsa, she _needed _her. She needed her cool body pressed against her own. She needed her arms wrapped around the taller woman's neck. She needed their lips to stay forever in contact. She needed...more.

Elsa broke away from their passionate encounter. Anna could do nothing but stare in absolute admiration of this modelesque person before her. Her high, defined cheekbones. Her glistening alabaster skin. And of course her hair. Even tightly wound into an elegant braid Anna could see it's natural beauty. _I bet she gets some adorably wild bedhead,_ Anna thought smirking. Elsa noticed.

"What?" she said narrowing her eyes at the smug gesture.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how cute you would look in bed during the morning." Elsa's eyes widened.

"Oh oh um not like that I mean I was just looking at your hair and thinking wow you probably get super adorable bedhead and yeah not like I'm gonna take you home and find out, I mean unless you want b-but oh shit holy um I'm sorry I'll uh- I'm just going to stop talking.."

Elsa just looked at her with big blue eyes. _Fucking great Anna, you creeped her out. Fan-fuckin-tastic. _

"Elsa I-" Anna was cut off by Elsa's incessant and over zealous laughter.

"A-Anna hahaha omigod y-you are just too precious!" Elsa sputtered having extreme difficulty forming a proper sentence.

"Stop it! It's not funny!" Anna pouted partially embarrassed, partially amused by Elsa's rather unfeminine laughter.

Elsa moved closer to her putting her forehead to Anna's, her expression going from completely hysterical with laughter, to calm and seductive.

"You're right," she cooed, "it isn't funny, I shouldn't _tease_" Elsa put her hand under water, resting it on Anna's lower abdomen.

Anna felt the familiar jolt of warmth move throughout her body, proceeding to one location in particular. She breathed in a sharp gasp. Elsa smiled at the recognition of her action, and slid her hand down a little further, just above the hem of Anna's swimsuit bottoms. Anna closed her eyes and let out an almost inaudible moan, yet Elsa managed to hear it. She felt Elsa stiffen.

"I'm leaving." Elsa said releasing Anna and moving towards the end of the pool.

"W-what? Why?" Anna choked out, abruptly shaken from her arousal.

"Lesson's over." Elsa took a towel and started to dry herself off. She then threw the towel down, scooped up her clothes and started for the exit.

Anna stood in the pool, completely bemused. _Did I do something wrong? Was she just patronizing me? No no, I felt something, and I know she did too. So...what the hell is happening?_ "E-Elsa!" Anna shouted sounding more aggressive than planned, but the blonde had turned around so she continued, "You, you can't just treat me like that and then tell me the lesson is _over_. I'm not some kind of-of...sex toy" Anna blushed at her own words. She would never say such a thing normally, but she was impassioned.

"Anna-" the redhead interrupted her before she could finish.

"No! You can't avoid this, we are talking about this now, right here." Anna was proud of the sternness in her tone.

"No. I'm leaving, but I never said you couldn't join me," Elsa looked at her a faint smile forming on her lips, "after all, how would you find out if I have 'adorable' bedhead or not?"


End file.
